


You don't like the art?

by Cryo_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't like the art?" AKA Bucky insults Steve's art at a gallery opening without realizing he's the artist.<br/>Written from a Tumblr Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't like the art?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt from StuckyFicPrompts, because I can't resist disgusting fluff. 
> 
> “I'm at an art exhibit and I just badmouthed the art, because I don't get it, okay? And it turns out you're the artist. I'm so sorry, maybe I could get you coffee and you could explain what it was supposed to be?”

Bucky looked around the packed gallery, making sure to keep Natasha in his sights. If he lost her he’d be screwed. He smiled when he saw her returning with a plastic cup of wine for him.

“I know that you said you knew the artist for this show, but I just do not understand it at all.” Bucky took the cup from her, sipping from it. Wine wasn’t his favorite but it was free so he wasn’t going to complain. There was an older lady dripping with pearls that gave him the most incredulous look, as if he was a homeless man that had wandered in off the street. Bucky gave her a big grin before sipping from his wine. So what if he wasn’t an art guy? It was a free admission show anyone could come. 

He cast his gaze to the pieces carefully arranged on the walls. They were obviously good if all these people were here to see them, but full of symbolism and color that he didn’t understand at all. He’d tuned out when Natasha had tried to explain on the car ride over why the art was worth seeing. 

“You’re just culture-less Barnes. Can’t even appreciate art, can’t appreciate good wine,” Natasha tucked her hair behind her ear, casting her gaze around. “Steve must be around here somewhere, I have to compliment him.” Before Bucky could say anything she had waded into the sea of people and completely disappeared. 

Bucky sighed deeply, nursing his cup of wine as he tried to appreciate the art. It did have redeeming qualities but he just couldn’t see what made it so impressive. The longer he stared at it the more the big yellow spot in the center started to look like drunk seahorse.   
“Don’t like the art?” 

Bucky looked up at the man that had appeared next to him. He was big and blonde, with striking blue eyes. Honestly he looked like he’d stepped out of an Abercrombie ad. 

“I don’t really get it.” Bucky shrugged. “It’s abstract art in general I guess. I just don’t get what it is that people like about it. It seems like kid scribbles to me.” He flushed when he saw the surprise written on the man’s face. 

The surprise turned into a big smile, a warm burst of laughter rising from the man’s chest as he doubled over in what Bucky thought was a completely unnecessary laughing fit. 

“Hey, don’t laugh at me! You asked!” Bucky felt his cheeks burning, people were looking at them again, judging them with hushed whispers. 

“Steve!” Natasha had materialized from the throngs of people, her smile turned on Bucky’s laughing companion. The man seemed to have collected himself and was wiping a tear from his face as he turned to flash a smile at Natasha in return. 

“Hey Nat, glad you came.” 

“Knew only you would make so much noise at your own art opening.” Nat touched his arm good-naturedly.

“Wait, you’re the artist?” Bucky felt his jaw hit his chest, his blush redoubling its efforts. Oh god he’d just insulted the guy’s work to his face in front of all of theses people. 

Steve turned his luminous smile on Bucky. “Yeah, sorry.” 

Bucky gaped at him like a fish, his cup of wine slightly crumpled in his hand as he tried to organize his thoughts into something coherent. “I am so sorry.” 

Steve barked another laugh, earning more looks from the stuffy old folks that ghosted between the paintings. “Don’t worry. It’s not often that I hear someone’s honest opinion like that. It’s why I always come to talk to people at openings.” 

“Sorry Steve, this idiot is mine actually,” Natasha touched Steve’s arm again, why did Bucky care?

Steve held out his hand for Bucky to shake. “Steve Rogers, nice to meet you. Nat’s told me about you.” 

Bucky switched his wine to the other hand, successfully crumpling the cup further. “James Barnes. Bucky to my friends.” He couldn’t help but notice how warm Steve’s hand was as he turned his best smile on the other man. There was a spot of blue paint on Steve’s jaw that was nearly the same color as his eyes, Bucky had to resist the urge to brush his fingers over it.

Steve chatted with them for a few more moments before another group of people rushed up to him gushing about his work. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the bashful look on Steve’s face as he fielded their questions and compliments, while it was clear he was used to being in the spotlight he had a boyish charm that should have been unbecoming on such a large man but was instead endearing. Natasha nudged Bucky in the ribs until he bent down for her to whisper in his ear. 

“Don’t stare so obviously, anything more and you’ll be drooling.” Bucky gave her a sharp look. 

“Shut it, I am not drooling.” 

Nat just looked at him over the rim of her cup. “Sure. You could at least make it up to him for insulting his art.” 

There was still a throng of people around Steve, his bright smile falling on all of them in turn. Bucky would be blind to say he didn’t think Steve was attractive, adorable even. Finishing the rest of his wine Bucky handed the crumpled cup to Nat before heading back toward Steve. He flushed a bit when their gazes met. 

“If you’re not too busy tomorrow morning maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee and you can explain your art to me.” He finished with a cheeky grin, falling a little in love with the way that Steve’s cheeks immediately went pink. 

“Ah, sure… Tomorrow sounds great.” 

Everyone stared between them, but Bucky had eyes only for Steve. He was going to kill Natasha for not introducing them earlier. 

“I’ll get your number from Natasha, see you tomorrow, Stevie.” Bucky threw him a wink for good measure and headed back to where Natasha was standing and looking self-satisfied. 

“You’re an idiot Barnes.” 

“An idiot with a date though.” And Bucky hoped that it would be one of many.


End file.
